Special Memories
by Mistress Shadow of the Night
Summary: When Red dies, Yellow knows she must moves on. -YellowRed; Specialshipping; OOC-ness
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

_Hey! This is Red's house telephone! Be sure to leave a message after the beep because no one is here! _

Yellow furrowed her eyebrows. She was sure Red would be coming back after an intensive training on Mt. Silver today last week. But where is Red?

Yellow left a message for Red on the telephone: ''Hello, Red. This is Yellow. Just call me when you get home. I'll be waiting!''

Yellow smiled as she put down the receiver into place.

* * *

(2 days later...)

Still no call from Red. Yellow dialed Red's house number again at night. She held her breath, hoping Red to pick up the call and greet her with his cheerful voice, saying that the training went great or something like that. She let out a relieved breath when the call was picked up.

''Hey, Red.''

''Who is this?'' A voice asked.

Yellow blinked., confused. ''This is Yellow. Who are you?''

''Are you one of Red's friends?'' The voice asked.

''Yes, I am,'' Yellow answered.

''Oh, I am Red's mother. Nice to meet you,'' The voice greeted her.

''Oh! Hello, ma'am. May I ask? Where is Red?''

''Ah. Unfortunately, Red called yesterday and hoped to train for 2 more days,'' Red's mother explained. ''I told him it's dangerous, training at that mountain! But he doesn't listen to me

Yellow sighed. ''I see. Thanks for the information, ma'am. Will you call me when he comes back?''

''Of course I would, dear. But what is your name?'' Red's mother questioned.

''Yellow.''

''Oh, Yellow! Red has always spoken of you,'' Red's mother said.

Yellow blinked. Twice. And a blush rose to her cheeks. ''R-really?''

''Oh, yes. He always says that Yellow is a great Pokémon Trainer and is one of his best friends,'' Red's mother laughed. ''Yellow this, Yellow that.''

Yellow couldn't help but smile warmly.

''Oh dear! I left the stove on!'' Red's mother gasped. ''Call again if you want! Anytime, dear!''

Red's mother hanged up.

* * *

Yellow didn't got a phone call in the next 2 days. She decided to call Red's house the day after Red was supposed to return.

''H-hello?'' A voice whispered. Yellow thought she sounded depressed.

''Hello, Red's mother. Is Red back?'' Yellow asked.

''No, he's not coming back. Forever,'' Red's mother answered sharply. She hung up.

Yellow stared at the receiver, confused. She decided to go to Red's house in Pallet Town.

* * *

When she arrived in Pallet Town which was not far away from Viridian Forest, she finds Red's house gathered by many people. She sees Green and Blue talking to each other outside of the crowd. They both look very serious.

''Hey, Green and Blue! What's going on?' Yellow called as she raced over to them.

Green and Blue both exchanged a look of panic.

''A party?'' Yellow joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

''It's just that Red-'' Green eyed her seriously but Blue clamped her hand over Green's mouth.

''Why don't you ask Red's mother?'' Blue laughed nervously. To Green, she hissed quietly,'' Shut up.''

''What happened to Red?'' Yellow asked, feeling a bit worried. She doesn't like the looks on her friends' faces. Blue noticed her worried expression and forced a smile.

''We need to go,'' Blue said. Green took her hand off of her mouth and looked at Yellow, his expression close to pity.

''I honestly didn't know how it-'' Green began but Blue kicked him in the knee. She glared at him and Yellow could've sworn she sense a malicious aura from Blue. Blue turned to Yellow and smiled at her so brightly that Yellow could see the sparkles around her. Green clutched his knee.

''Green honestly doesn't know how to shut his freaking mouth,'' Blue laughed. ''Isn't that what you said, Green?''

Green didn't say anything and continued to clutch his knee with a look of pain.

''Oh, remember go to Red's mother when the crowd is cleared,'' Blue said. She took Green by his hood. ''See you, Yellow!''

Blue dragged Green away. Yellow hoped that Green will not suffocate.

* * *

The crowd cleared 2 hours later and Yellow went into Red's house. (Without permission! The door was open, anyways).

Yellow found Red's mother on the couch, sobbing into her hands. Tissues surrounded her.

''Hello,'' Yellow said very quietly.

Red's mother stopped sobbing and her head rose a little.

''What are you doing here? How did you get in?'' Red's mother whispered.

''The door was open?'' Yellow's response came more like a question.

Red's mother sighed. ''What do you need?''

''Where is Red?'' Yellow asked softly. ''You were acting strange.''

''They never found his body,'' Red's mother said.

''Excuse me?''

Yellow crept closer to Red's mother and sat next to her. She grimaced when she realized she was sitting on the tissues.

''They never found his body. They saw his Pokeballs but his body was nowhere to be found,'' Red's mother's voice shook.

''Who?'' Yellow asked.

''Red...''

* * *

Yellow stared at her. Like she just told her that aliens invaded the planet. And any minute, they would soon barge into the house and scream about world domination. Which could happen, according to the lunatic Professor who now resides in Celadon City, Yellow heard on the newspaper 2 months ago, in about 45 million years. But people calls him crazy.

''What do you mean? They? Who? Where is Red?'' Yellow's tone of voice rose to a panic.

''The police. Red's other friends...Blue and Green,'' Red's mother answered. ''They claim that Red probably fell off Mt. Silver during training. Don't know where the body go.''

''Then, how did they found Red's Pokemon?'' Yellow asked, flabbergasted.

''Who knows?'' Red's mother sighed as she stood up. Her eyes looks dull. ''I lost my husband. And now...Red.''

Yellow bit her lip. ''I can find his body. If I can.''

Red's mother looked at her. ''It's too dangerous for you, dear. Better leave it alone. It's getting late. Why don't you go back home for now?''

Yellow nodded. ''Thanks, Red's mother.''

Red's mother gazed at her, smiling a bit. ''Just call me Mother.''

* * *

Yellow was determined to lift Mother's spirits by finding Red's body so he can deserve a proper burial. Yellow went back to her house to gather supplies needed to trek on Mt. Silver.

''Food, water, clothes, first aid...'' Yellow muttered as she put each things into her bag. She decided not to bring her fishing pole. It wouldn't be needed. Yellow grabbed her Pokeballs and attached them onto her belt. ''What else?''

Yellow furrowed her eyebrows. ''Blankets?''

Yellow shrugged as she dashed to her closet and grabbed a sheet of blanket and folded it neatly. She placed it in her bag. ''It's enough.''

Yellow bundled up with warm clothes she could find. She grabbed her backpack and put it on. ''Alright! The quest to find Red's body is on!''

* * *

The trek up towards the top on Mt. Silver was hard. The harsh blizzards rage while the bitter wind hit Yellow's face painfully. She did not stop. She hope to find Red's body.

''I could use Dody as a transportation but this weather...'' Yellow sighed. ''I don't think he'll make it. Kitty? Bad idea, too.''

Suddenly Chuchu popped out of its Pokeball.

''Chuchu?'' Yellow exclaimed, startled and surprised at the same time.

''Chu!'' Chuchu cried out.

''What are you doing out here?'' Yellow asked as she leaned forward to get Chuchu but Chuchu dodged her.

''CHU!'' Chuchu shrieked and dashed off.

''Wait!'' Yellow said but her Chuchu's shadow disappeared. She sighed and ran after the direction where Chuchu took off.

* * *

Yellow looked around wildly. The blizzard have calmed down but was still strong as ever. She can see a little clearer than before. Where is Chuchu?

''Chu!'' A voice squeaked very faintly.

''Chuchu?'' Yellow's eyes widen and strain to hear Chuchu's cries again. ''Where are you?''

Suddenly the mist cleared a bit and Yellow could see Chuchu jumping up and down.

Yellow sighed in relief and rushed over to her female Pikachu. ''Oh, Chuchu! What are you doing? Running off like that! It's dangerous!'' Yellow scolded Chuchu.

''Chu...''Chuchu whimpered.

''It's alright. Don't do that reckless thing again,'' Yellow's knees dropped to the snowy ground and hugged her Chuchu. ''I was so worried...''

Chuchu forced her way out of Yellow's hug and pointed to something next to her. Pokeballs.

''Who could they be?'' Yellow asked. ''Someone must've dropped them.''

Chuchu shook her tiny head fiercely. ''Chu!''

Yellow gave a strange look at Chuchu. Chuchu sighed and pressed on the button of one of the capsule.

''Chuchu-'' Yellow began. A Pikachu popped out of the capsule.

''Pika!'' The Pikachu squeaked. Chuchu gave a squeal of delight and snuggled up against the Pikachu.

''Do you know that Pikachu?'' Yellow asked.

Chuchu huffed angrily. The Pikachu rushed up to Yellow.

''Pika! Pikachu!'' The Pikachu said. Yellow felt like she knows this Pikachu somewhere...

The Pikachu and Chuchu were getting frustrated.

Yellow furrowed her eyebrows. ''Pika?''

Pika sighed in relief and gave a quick nod. ''Pikachu!''

''What are Red's Pokeballs doing here?'' Yellow asked. She gathered up Red's Pokeballs except Pika's Pokeball and put them into her backpack. ''Come on, Pika. Back to your Pokeball.''

Pika shook his tiny head. He said soemthing to Chuchu who nodded. Pika ran off. Yellow's eyes slightly widen. Chuchu beckoned Yellow with her tail, as of saying to follow her and Pika, and ran off after Pika.

''Wait!'' Yellow exclaimed. She heaved a sigh and trudged up the mountain after them.

* * *

The higher Yellow went, the stronger the blizzard is. It was pelting ice which makes Yellow wince every few seconds when it comes contact with her skin.

''Ugh! Where are they?'' Yellow gritted her teeth and she shivered. She stopped to look at her surroundings.

Suddenly a bolt of electricity shot from nearby. Yellow gasped. ''It must be them!''

* * *

Yellow gasped for air when she reached the destination of the electricity. Chuchu and Pika was next to a heap of snow.

''Pika!'' Pika pointed at the heap of snow.

Yellow sighed. ''What?''

Chuchu poked the heap of snow. ''Chu...''

''What do you want me to do?''

Chuchu said something to Pika which Pika nods as if it was agreeing with something.

Pika brushed the snow away. Chuchu did the same thing.

''There's something under there?'' Yellow asked.

Pika and Chuchu stopped brushing the snow and nodded. They took a step back.

''And you want me to get the snow away?''

Both Pikachus nodded.

Yellow shrugged. ''Alright.''

Yellow took her gloved hands out of her warm pockets of her jacket and began brushing away the snow.

* * *

(5 minutes later...)

''What is under this snow?'' Yellow growled.

Suddenly, one of her hands touched something. Yellow recoiled a bit in surprise.

Yellow brushed more snow and gasped.

It was a face. And Yellow recognized that face. It was...

''Red,'' Yellow whispered. She covered her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. ''R-red...''

Yellow sniffed and wiped the tears that were slowly going down. ''This is where you are...''

Yellow began furiously brushing the snow away from Red's body. Pika and Chuchu also helped.

* * *

Yellow got the snow away from Red's body. Hopefully...Hopefully, he's alive.

Yellow checked his pulse. Nothing. She lay his head on his chest. No heartbeat.

Yellow's hopes were deflated. ''But how'd he die? Starvation? Hypothermia? Falling off? But I don't think he fallen off the mountain.''

Pika climbed up to Red's chest. He reached into Red's jacket and took out a piece of paper. He handed the paper to Yellow.

It wasn't a piece of paper. It was a picture. A picture of Yellow and Red, both smiling, under an oak tree in Pallet Town. Yellow remember this moment.

* * *

(Yellow's P.O.V)

It was about 3 months ago. Under that oak tree. When Red confessed his feelings to me. And I returned those feelings of love to him.

''Let's not tell the others,'' Red had grinned at me. ''Maybe 'till we're older.''

''Why?'' I had asked.

''My mother is a bit strict and wants me to be at least 18 to date,'' Red answered.

My face burned bright red. ''D-date?!''

''I know it's stupid not to tell Blue, Green, Brock, Misty-'' Red began.

''I thought you liked Misty,'' I said, then suddenly feel a bit guilty saying that. I shifted my foot from the left foot to the right foot.

''What?'' Red gazed at me confused then burst out laughing. ''Oh, no. She's just a friend. Sure, she likes me and I noticed but I only have eyes on you, Yellow.''

Oh god. My face must be the color of dark scarlet. ''T-that was cheesy.''

Red grinned. ''I know.''

Red then hugged me. I was startled of the sudden action but I accepted the hug moments later.

''I love you, Yellow...''

''Me too, Red.'' I whispered back to him.

* * *

Yellow remembered that memory fresh. Tears formed in her eyes again and slowly going down her face. ''Red...Red. Please come back...I miss you...''

Chuchu and Pika exchanged quick glances.

''Chu...'' Chuchu slightly whimpered.

Yellow tried to blink away the tears and wipe them away. ''I'm okay.''

Yellow gazed at Red.

''Pika,'' Pika tried to comfort Yellow. Yellow smiled at Pika.

''Let's go,'' Yellow whispered.

* * *

The following weeks was Red's funeral. Almost the entire Kanto region have come to Red's funeral in Pallet Town since he was well-known. Yellow didn't go. She just sat in her bedroom, hugging her legs tightly and crying softly into them.

* * *

_Yo. I'm back with another story. I just love Specialshipping so much. :D_

_I hope you like this fanfic...ouo_

_Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Feedback too~  
_

_-Mistress Shadow_


	2. Epilouge: Fated Meeting

**(5 years later...)**

Many things happen since Red's death 5 years ago. But Yellow moved on.

Yellow and Blue were at the Goldenrod Cafe, enjoying the sunlight and the food.

''So if I recall tomorrow is your birthday, right?'' Blue remarked as she stabbed her cake with a fork.

''Yeah,'' Yellow nodded. ''I'm going to be 20.''

''The early 20s, huh?'' Blue smiled wickedly. ''You know what it means?''

Yellow shrugged as she sipped her tea.

''Marriage!'' Blue answered her question, gleefully.

''I'm too young to marry,'' Yellow put down her cup of tea and raised an eyebrow at Blue.

''Oh no. I see some girls about my age already married,'' Blue said as she put down her fork.

''And what does that prove your point?'' Yellow asked. ''Are you plan of getting married?''

''Yeah,'' Blue nodded as she checked her fingernails and then stretched.

''Silver?'' Yellow guessed. Blue laughed.

''Oh no, sweetheart. Silver is just a friend. Speaking of him, I haven't contact him in a month,'' Blue explained.

''Who?''

''Green!~'' Blue giggled. ''Although he is sometimes dumb...''

* * *

Green suddenly sneezed. ''The hell? Am I getting a cold?''

* * *

''...he sometimes care for people.''

''So you're marrying him?'' Yellow asked.

''Yep!'' Blue answered cheerfully. ''But who are you marrying, Yellow?''

Yellow shrugged. ''I honestly have no idea.''

''Boring!'' Blue rolled her eyes. ''Just pick a date and marry him already.''

Yellow gave Blue a incredulous look. ''It's not that easy.''

Blue shrugged her statement off. ''Yeah, yeah. Whatever.''

Blue stood up. ''I have to go to meet Green. See ya, Yellow.''

''Wait, the bill,'' Yellow also stood up.

''I don't have cash,'' Blue winked at her. ''Pay it for me. Goodbye, Yellow!~''

''Wait!'' Yellow cried out as Blue darted away. She groaned in frustration as she took out her wallet, took out money, and put it on the table.

''She owes me,'' Yellow muttered.

* * *

Yellow returned home during the evening after reading some books in a small library in Goldenrod City. She sighed, feeling exhausted. She crashed onto her bed without changing into her pajamas.

''I wonder how's Red doing,'' Yellow murmured as she turned her head to her desk which was full of picture of her and her friends. ''He's doing well...''

Yellow felt her eyes beginning to close. ''Come back...Red.''

* * *

The rays of sunlight beat down on Yellow. And when Yellow opened her eyes, she covered them quickly. ''Shoot! My eyes!''

Yellow woke up and blinked. ''Oh yeah. Today's my birthday. And I'd probably smell like sweat.''

Yellow grimaced as she grabbed a new set of clothes from the dresser for today and head towards the bathroom.

* * *

Yellow came out the bathroom, refreshed. She headed towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. On the dining table of where Yellow eat was a piece of paper.

''Did Blue crashed my place when she left yesterday?'' Yellow sighed as she took the paper.

On the paper, in neat writing:

_I love you. Happy birthday, Yellow._

Yellow blinked. ''Who give this to me?''

She turned the paper around. Nothing.

Yellow furrowed her eyebrows. ''Is this a prank?'' She sighed as she put the paper on the table.

''Oh well...''

Yellow felt like she needs fresh air as she opened a window. A breeze wafted into Yellow's house.

''Much better,'' Yellow sighed.

Suddenly something floated into the kitchen and onto the floor. Yellow bent down to examine it. She gasped as she grabbed it and rushed outside. She turned her head to the left and right and clutched the thing tightly. She rushed to Pallet Town.

* * *

Yellow was panting as soon she reached the oak tree. Someone was waiting for her.

''Did you...send this?'' Yellow murmured as she held up the thing she was holding tightly. It was the picture from 5 years ago.

Red was there, grinning. ''Happy birthday, Yellow.''

''I guess the letter on the table was from you,'' Yellow smiled as she ran up to Red and hugged him tightly. ''I missed you.''

''Me too,'' Red patted her head.

Yellow cried but this time were happy tears. ''How did you...Are you a reincarnation?''

Red looked at her, sheepishly. ''Uh, I'm a ghost?''

Yellow shook her head in disbelief and laughed. ''I don't understand. Maybe when I die, I'll understand.''

Red smiled at her and wiped her tears away. ''Just don't die on purpose.''

Yellow giggled. ''Of course I won't, silly. But...''

Yellow cried again. Red looked at her, surprised.

''What happened?'' Red asked.

Yellow pouted and wiped her tears away on her own this time. ''Stupid...stupid Red! I feel alone for 5 years...And then you come back so sudden...''

Red sighed. ''Sorry, Yellow.''

''It's not,'' Yellow crossed her arms. ''Blue wants me to get married.''

Red laughed. ''Are you?''

''I didn't decide,'' Yellow shifted her foot from left to right.

Red thought for a moment. ''How about marrying me?''

Yellow looked at him with a strange look. ''No offense but...You're dead. I can totally imagine me in a church and you being a ghost. This wedding announcer guy will ask me that where is my groom. And I'm going to answer that he's dead. He's a ghost residing in Heaven.''

Red laughed. ''Same as always, Yellow.''

Yellow looked offended. ''What?''

''Nothing,'' Red answered. ''Let's kiss.''

Yellow blushed but suddenly her face returned to a normal color. ''Like I said, you're dead. How can I kiss you? You are a ghost.''

''Do you want me to prove it that ghosts can kiss?'' Red asked while smirking.

Yellow shrugged. ''Sure...''

Red took Yellow's chin. She turned red as a tomato. His lips leaned down to Yellow's lips and closed the gap. Yellow inhaled sharply.

When Red was done kissing, he pulled back and grinned.

Yellow gaped at him. ''B-but...H-how...What...''

''Shh,'' Red put a finger on her lips.

Yellow felt her cheeks warmed up. She buried her face into her hands. She can hear Red laugh.

''Hard to believe, huh?'' Red smiled smugly at her.

Yellow smiled back.

Red hugged her again. ''I love you, Yellow.''

''I know. You said that a million times,'' Yellow hugged back.

Red groaned. ''My time here is done.''

''What do you mean?'' Yellow asked.

''I'm leaving,'' Red sighed.

Yellow gasped and clutched Red's hand. ''Already? Are you going to leave me again?''

''I'll be back, Yellow,'' Red promised as he kissed Yellow's forehead. ''Happy birthday. I hope you had the best birthday today.''

Yellow nodded as she released Red's hand. ''Thank you...''

When Yellow blinked, Red had disappeared. In his place was a picture. Not the picture of 5 years ago but in the picture was Yellow and Red, holding hands, and smiling.

Yellow smiled. ''Come back as soon as possible, Red...''

''I will...'' A soft whisper in the air sounds like chiming bells in Yellow's ears as she picked up the picture and held it to her chest.

* * *

_Hello! I hope you like this fanfic like I said in the last chapter!~ owo_

_The kissing part. Oh goodness...I suck at writing kissing scenes... ._. *buries face into hands* I need to have more experience in writing those scenes. *sigh* _

_There are probably mistakes in here somewhere. I don't even know where they are. In my past stories, a couple of people told me that I have mistakes. Yes. I know. But where? ono_

_-Mistress Shadow_

_**P.S Blue is older than Yellow**. She's 23 in this chapter. But **she's actually 17 in the Pokemon Adventures manga.**_

_Yellow is 3 years younger than Blue. She's 20 in this chapter. **And she's 14 in the Pokemon Adventures manga.** _

_(According to Bulbapedia and I also like making words bold :D)_


End file.
